


Shenandoah

by Elainebulu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainebulu/pseuds/Elainebulu
Summary: 间谍之桥au美国大兵Eames×苏联间谍Arthur
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	Shenandoah

Eames甚至已经感觉不到冷了，他只知道自己在颤抖，牙齿上下碰撞发出刺耳的令人烦躁的声音。

因为该死的苏联人在这种该死的天气下竟然连一张厚点的被子都不给他，身上只有被捕时穿的——执行任务之前Yusuf让他穿上的，如果可以回去他要给那个小胖子一个热情的拥吻——羊皮夹克。

他已经很久没有好好睡过一个觉了，在苏联和美国达成间谍交换的协议之后苏联人想赶在交易之前从他嘴里挖出些有用的信息，加快了审讯的频率，所以他刚闭上眼睛可能马上就又被拉起来听翻译操着大嗓子对他吼那些他不知道答案的问题，这让他无法入眠。

在无法入眠和苏联人大发善心决定不折磨他的时候，他蜷缩在那张小小的冰冷的床上环抱着自己想象对方——那个现在可能同样被美国中央情报局那群装模作样一点用都没有的孙子折磨着的苏联间谍——是个怎样的人。

苏联人，所以大概会有点偏执，西装三件套，深色，因为这样会显得他更加的坚毅而且普通。

做为间谍太胖太瘦都容易做为一个特点被人记住所以他应该身材均匀，窄腰翘臀——噢你不能怪他加上一些个人喜好——黑色头发，深色虹膜。

他——

越来越近的脚步声打断了他的想象，他呼出一口气，准备迎接接下来的审讯。

在晃得他头痛的灯光和军官翻译的双重逼问下他脑袋里只有那个人会不会在高强度的审问之后招出一切的疑问。

他会面无表情地看着眼前的人，不做丝毫反应。

就那样挺直脊背坐着，看着他们滑稽夸张的表演。

保持他一如既往的优雅。

他们大概是觉得继续下去也没办法从他那紧闭的嘴里撬出些什么便早早结束了这次审问，将他丢回了他冰冷的牢房单间。

这是这么久以来他第一次在这个狭小的空间里感觉到了不合时宜的安心，因为他可以慢慢地一个一个细节地描绘他想象中的那个人。

苏联人、间谍这两个标签下的他一定冷静从容，年龄大概30以上，如果是职业伪装也肯定是银行家建筑师一类的。

工作的时候会微微皱起眉头，啊——为了方便工作他会梳起大背头。

Eames打赌肯定很多人想睡他或者被他睡，但是他总是能游刃有余地解决所以他身上带着一种神秘禁欲——

Eames在一笔一划地将对方描绘成一个有血有肉的人，这让他得到了一个久违的好觉。

他经常面无表情，如果是Eames他会叫他Darling、Sweetie、Lover看他的反应直到将他惹怒为止，那总比冷着一张脸让人看不透好。

他会在每一个细节上吹毛求疵以至于他不讨喜但是因为他的能力没有人敢惹怒他，他就是一根泥棍子。

但是他喜欢。

接下来的时间依旧是在审讯—休息的交替中流逝，他会在冷水泼到脸上时想幸好美国没那么冷即使那个人被泼冷水也不会太难受。

冷水会让他的皮肤呈现一种病态白，水流会顺着他的下巴滑过他的锁骨流入白衬衫和皮肤的缝隙中。

水汽会让他的眼睛在灯光下熠熠生辉，里面的倔强和嘲讽一览无遗。

这个时候他大概会笑，一个嘲笑。

像一只渡鸦。

或者一只午睡中的大猫。

他莫名其妙地大笑起来，他们不知道他在笑什么只能大声喊叫让他停下来。

他们试图用拳头来让他停止那恼人和无人知道笑点的笑声，但是他们似乎忘记了他是一个军人，他在昏过去之前依旧带着笑容。

他的手保养得很好，骨节分明，柔软却有力。

偏爱三件套的泥棍子先生会嫌弃他的花衬衫和他自以为良好实则糟糕透顶的品味，会皱着眉头从他的发梢吐槽到脚尖最后只能在他不要脸的狗狗眼攻势下无奈地妥协。

在他们一起出门的时候，他会帮他搭配好服装并打上标准的领结，灵巧的双手能在软滑的布料上玩出花来。

间谍先生肯定不会做饭，没关系，经常到各地执行任务不得不学会对自己好点的他会。他会给他做各种各样的甜品，他想吃的他不会他可以去学，如果他不喜欢吃甜品他也可以做成咸的。

他们可以养一只大型犬，或许他会更喜欢猫，一只狗一只猫也是不错的组合。

他们——

当Eames意识到他自己在想些什么的时候已经晚了，Eames想，他好像喜欢上那个他想象出来而且还是敌人的男人。

不过对于一直对什么都不会太上心五分钟的Eames来说这并不是件会困扰到他的事，他很好地接受了这个事实然后进入到了睡梦中。

一个好觉。

当他睡醒的时候——很难得的，这次他不是因为被冷水泼到脸上惊醒的——看到一个士兵站在他的床尾，手上捧着一件折叠好的皮大衣和一顶棉帽。

他知道，他要回家了。

他要见那个人了。

凌晨的格里尼克桥（The Glienicke Bridge）很安静，雾气将它包围起来湮没在一片黑暗中。

当车行驶进一个范围内的时候Eames才隐约看见远处被微弱灯光勾画出来的桥的轮廓，它是如此的迷人，如果不是囚犯，他会在这里呆上整整一天看每个时刻这座桥的每个样子每个细节，谨记于心。

他被带到前方，双方并没有急着交换，身后的灯光突然打开将整座桥照亮，这让Eames看清了对面不远处站着的人。

一个是Dom Cobb，他的好友虽然他们总是看对方不爽。

一个是Yusuf，他在军队多年的队友和死党。

还有一个人，站在Cobb和Yusuf的中间，戴着绅士帽，站姿挺拔。

他听到Yusuf对他喊“我的羊皮夹克你没弄丢吧，Jerk”

旁边的人示意他可以回答，他便以同样的音量吼回去“扔了，Bitch”

然后是熟悉的笑声。

Eames明白他们是在确认，确认他是他们要的那个人。

那么那个人呢，谁来确认？

没有人。

他侧过身对Cobb点头微笑致意然后向他走来。

他们向对方走去，回到自己的阵营，拥抱自己的朋友，最后被杀死或者活下来。

Eames离他越来越近，他已经可以看到对方帽子的颜色是灰色，大衣是黑色，围巾是浅灰色。

他们交汇的那一刻，Eames停下了脚步，对方疑惑地看着他也停了下来。

他比他想的年轻太多，安静地面无表情地站在原地等待着他。

Eames向右边迈了一步缩短他们的距离，对方只是挑了下眉，好整以暇。他能感觉得到两边的气氛紧张，他们不知道他的打算也不能插手，Yusuf和Cobb大概已经在脑海里将他碎尸万段无数次。

他看清了他的眸色，棕色。

“Eames”

对方只是看着他，像看一场莫名其妙的电影。

这和他预想的反应一样。

“Come on~Darling你要是不告诉我你的名字我就继续站在这里，你们的哨兵肯定会不耐烦对我开枪，我们的哨兵当然也——”

“Arthur”

得到答案的Eames笑得像一只蠢透了的狐狸。

“Darling你的职业是不是建筑师或者银行家？”

“Mr.Eames，既然你已经知道我的名字了请你叫我的名字而不是Darling”表情没有多大的变化，只是眉头皱起来两条眉毛形成一个漏斗状。

Eames没有理会他，“我是个飞行员。”

Arthur无奈地叹息，但还是回答了他的问题，“建筑师。”

“你是不是偏爱西装三件套？”

一个轻微的点头。

“喜欢猫？”

点头。

“不会做饭？”

点头。

“很多人想上你或者被你上。”明明白白的陈述句。

Arthur像看一个疯子一样看着他，Eames一脸认真。

“我喜欢你。”

他突然笑开了，笑容柔和了坚毅的线条，Eames想给他一个吻，这个人笑起来真的太犯规了，但是他没有，还不是时候。

他说“等我。”

他往后退回原来的位置，向对方行了一个军礼继续原来的路线走向已经抓狂的Cobb和Yusuf投入他们的怀抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我想的是一个特别逗的结局，就是Eames没有跟Arthur说等我而是转头对Cobb和 Yusuf喊我不走了然后屁颠屁颠地跟A回家了。
> 
> ↑↑这个画面你们自行想象我就不写了XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
